Figuring Out Who Hermione Is
by Lady Kaido
Summary: Dumbledore finally gets killed one night in a Death Eater Raid. Hogwarts is left with no Mistresses or Masters so two older students step in, Samantha Walters and Sky Weasley. Hermione changes from stuck up bookworm too gothic mistres..HGDM


**The Plot will be in the NEXT file. Thank You. **

**Full Name**: Hermione Granger  
**Nickname(s)**: Hermi, Hermes, and Grander

**Current Age**: 17 Goin' on 18  
**House they are in when in Hogwarts**: Gryffindor  
**Job**: No..No not yet

**Spouse**: N/A  
**Children**: N/A  
**Nationality**: 90 British 10 French  
**Financial Status**: Average  
**Pureblood, halfblood or Muggleborn?**: Muggleborn  
**Death Eater, Order Member or Neutral?**: Order Member

**Appearance**: Hermione is the girl that most people look at see a classic beauty mixed with a modern look. She has a light complexion with bright blue eyes, that popMuggle Contacts. With a pout that could win over anyone's heart, she has the most gorgeous lips you could imagine. She has an exotic look to her that most girls don't have these days, with long curly black hair. Hermione also has light curves, that complement her face features. She is a typical size with the punk attitude. She wears weird clothes, and doesn't care what others think of her. Mini plaid skirts, with skulls everywhere. She is conformable with who she is and she is not afraid to show that she is. Her make-up at times can be exotic and then at other times very simple. This depends on her moods. Almost always though, she wears mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss.

She stands at 5'7, Weighs 120lbs.

**Personality**: To most of the outside world, Hermione is a quiet and seemingly shy girl. She prefers to bury her head in a book rather than spend a lot of time playing pranks or socializing with crowds of people. Some could say that she's a mystery that seems to have many secrets dwelling inside her head. Anyone who thought this would have been correct, the only thing is, no one would have expected the things that were inside the young Granger's mind. It was probably the furthest thing that anyone had ever expected. In the depths of Vivian's mind was something sinister. Vivian was far from being your normal Granger, though no one really noticed this.

There was the possibility that she would lose the friendships of her family, and possibly even the relationships that she had with them if they knew the truth. Hermi had dark thoughts in her mind and she has big plans for herself, whether or not that brings down her family or not. Truth be told, she doesn't have much of a heart for her family, although she's maintained the façade that she does. In many ways, she had lied about many of the things in her life. In reality, she can barely stand the majority of her family. She feels that they are weak and unbearable. Perhaps it's simply her personality, but she would sacrifice any one of them for the purpose of the dark arts. Yes, you heard right, Hermione Granger is obsessed with the Dark Arts and she has been since she found a book and read in her second year. That was when the girl began changing more. She kept thinking about what the Sorting Hat had said. _Such a complex mind here. Ohh, you would be good for Gryffindor._ She began doubting her place in the world..

She made a huge decision this summer and she had to do a lot of proving to achieve that. Most of the time, she has a quiet outlook on things. She doesn't speak a whole lot, and in truth, she seems like she fits into the Ravenclaw house easily. She keeps quiet, makes excellent grades, and can often be found with her head in a book. There are rare times when she becomes sarcastic with someone, especially if they have annoyed her. Other's she becomes somewhat cynical, not wanting to deal with anyone that day.

**Likes**:  
- Rain  
- Getting what she wants  
- Quidditch  
- Darkness  
- Staying up late  
- Sleeping in  
- Chocolate  
**Dislikes**:  
- Being forced to do something if she doesn't want to do it  
- People who laugh at her  
- Waking up early  
- People who judge her before they meet her  
**Full Name**: Ginevera Weasley  
**Nickname(s)**: Gin, Ginny, Weasley, and Weaslett

**Current Age**: 16  
**House they are in when in Hogwarts**: Gryffindor  
**Job**: Not Yet.

**Spouse**: N/A  
**Children**: N/A  
**Nationality**: 10 Irish 90 British  
**Financial Status**: Lesser then Average  
**Pureblood, halfblood or Muggleborn?**: Pureblood  
**Death Eater, Order Member or Neutral?**: Order Member

**Appearance**: Ginny, like the tradition of Weasley's had before her generation, has red hair, although it's a more vibrant shade than the others had. She dyed it platinum blonde when she hit her fifth year, just to be able to fit in with her friends. She can usually be found with her hair straight, choosing not to pull her hair up for the majority of the time. Her eyes are greencontacts that Hermione introduced to her and reveal little about her emotions. Although she's not an extremely tall girl, she does stand at 5'7" tall and she's proud of that fact. Her frame is slender and she has just enough curves, at least in her own opinion. Her clothing style isn't anything to actually brag about. She simply wears what she feels comfortable wearing, or what she doesn't feel like wearing, depending on her mood.

**Personality**: Ginny has never been shy; she has always been one to willingly stand out from the crowd. She lives for fun and is always pulling pranks with her siblings or cousins. A lot of this stems from the amount of time she spent with Fred and George over the years after all, who can spends hours on end with them and not be affected. She's also a bit of a rebel and enjoys things that she knows her parents would go crazy about if they found out.

She is bubbly, flirtatious and is often found in the company of the opposite sex; a lot like her Aunt Ginny really. But oddly enough she hasn't become conceited as a result of their attention, in fact she would tell you herself, that she has never been able to notice when someone has a 'crush on her'. The way she would put it is 'I need that type of thing spelt out for me in neon lights.

A typical red head and a typical Weasley, for that matter, she has a fiery temper; one that, while it is often repressed, can turn up with out warning and when she starts its hard to know when to put on the brakes.

As up beat as she is, Ginny is quite secretive. She doesn't like everyone to know her business; not even her parents. She would tell you herself that they don't know her. They have this interesting perception of her and think that she is a little angel. Out of her whole family there are about a handful of people who know her properly and while that has its strains on her. She is determined not to let it show.

Likes:  
+ Laughing  
+ Her Family (yes all of them, some more than others but she likes them all)  
+ Sitting in a comfy chair in front of a fire  
+ Boys  
+ Having friends  
+ Parties  
+ Old rock music & rock shows  
+ Getting drunk but shhhhh  
+ Smoking but again shhhhh  
+ Singing (even if people don't like listening)  
+ Playing her Guitar (which she is a lot better at than singing)

**Dislikes**:  
+ Homework  
+ Being forced to cover up from head to toe by her dad  
+ Seeing people cry  
+ Not being able to help someone  
+ People knowing her business

**Full Name**: Harry Potter  
**Nickname(s)**: 'Arry', Pothead, and Potter

**Current Age**: 17  
**House they are in when in Hogwarts**: Gryffindor  
**Job**: A short assistant job at the Leaky Cauldron

**Spouse**: N/A  
**Children**: N/A  
**Nationality**: 100 British  
**Financial Status**: Average  
**Pureblood, halfblood or Muggleborn?**: HalfBlood  
**Death Eater, Order Member or Neutral?**: Order Member

**Appearance**: At first glance, Harry seems a little intimidating. At 6ft 3 he's not exactly what you'd call short, and he's by no means scrawny. His dark brown hair is cut short, and his rich blue eyes have a hint of mystery to them. His face is almost always wearing a smile however, except when it comes to serious subjects like the order. He's not the most handsome of guys, but he's certainly not hideous either. His clothes of choice are a pair of comfortable Jeans and a plain t-shirt. Despite being a pure-blood and being raised by adamantly pure-blood parents, he always has preferred muggle clothes to robes, and if given a choice he'll wear them. His clothes are all of good quality, he does have moneya bit. What's the point in drawing attention to the fact that you have money? In this day and age it'll only bring problems

**Personality**: Harry's a naturally quiet person. He's much more the type so sit and listen at a big table than to be at the forefront of the conversation. On the other hand, he's not adverse to making his opinion known if he really feels it is necessary to tell it. Most people who know Henry knows that he'll only make his voice heard if he has something important to say, and so they generally shut up and listen. Some would call his behavior passive, but it's really anything but. Once he gets something into his head, hell and high water won't deter him. He's very protective about the ones he loves, and would do anything to keep them safe. That's why he joined the order, to keep people safe.

**Likes**:  
+ Making people laugh  
+ His Guitar  
+ Old Muggle Rock Music …  
+ Muggle things in general  
+ Changing his hair colour

**Dislikes**:  
+ His height -- or lack of it  
+ Potions  
+ The phrase 'lets just be friends'  
+ People who discriminate against others …

**Full Name**: Ronald Weasley  
**Nickname(s)**: Ronny, Ronniekins, Donald, Weasle, and Weasley

**Current Age**: 17  
**House they are in when in Hogwarts**: Gryffindor  
**Job**: A Short assaignment at the Leaky Cauldron

**Spouse**: N/A  
**Children**: N/A  
**Nationality**: 90 British 10 Irish  
**Financial Status**: Lesser then Average  
**Pureblood, halfblood or Muggleborn?**: Pureblood  
**Death Eater, Order Member or Neutral?**: Order Member

**Appearance**: Ron isnt an attractive guy and he knows it. His hair is a red color and is very different from his sister's hair which is more brighter. It varies in length but it usually is kept medium length. Ron is quite fond of his hair and likes to keep it nice. His eyes are a nice brown color and are very noticeable. He has being told that his eyes sparkle like his sisters so that makes him feel happy. One of Ron's most favorite features is his smile. When people see him, Ron is usually smiling and it brings warmth and kindness to any situation. He is also a very active person, he likes to keep fit and he usually goes for a daily run before he goes to work and it also wakes him up so he is ready for anything. His body is well built mostly because of him being active. He is 6'3, so he is tall and he weighs 184 lbs. Ron likes to dress for comfort and he is usually seen in muggle clothing than wizard robes because they are more comfortable.

**Personality**: Ron is the type of person that would go into a room of strangers and introduce himself to everyone with feeling nervous. He has always had this skill, when he was young he used to talk to anyone and he was very active which made him very likeable.

Ron, to his friends is very supporting and he likes to help them anyway he can. He doesn't want to disappoint them and he will always protect them if they ask him to. If his friends could describe him in one word it would be caring because he is always looking out for them and he doesn't want them to worry about him unless they need to.

He also likes to prank, in Ron's free time he is usually seen planning a prank with some friends.Wow, he changed

Ron isn't very patient and he doesn't like to wait, he wants things done quickly and when he does something quickly he might mess it up and then he is forced to do it again and that annoys him. When he is angry, which isn't often he raises he voice and he makes sure that the person he is talking to gets the point.

Ron is quite protective of his younger sister, he doesn't want her to get hurt, this can sometimes prove annoying because he doesn't mean to be as protect as he is but he loves his sister and he doesn't want her to get into trouble. Overall, he is a caring person that has his faults that can make him do stuff he wouldn't do and he is protective of his loved ones.

**Likes**:  
- Pranking  
- Chocolate  
- His family  
- Being himself  
- Parties  
- To help  
- Having a good time  
- Girls  
**Dislikes**:  
- Lairs  
- Negative people  
- Quiet places  
- Being woken up early for no reason

**Full Name**: Draco Malfoy  
**Nickname(s)**: Dray, Drac, and Malfoy

**Current Age**: 17  
**House they are in when in Hogwarts**: Slytherin  
**Job**: Leaky Cauldron assignment with Ron and Harry

**Spouse**: N/A  
**Children**: N/A  
**Nationality**: 100 British  
**Financial Status**: Very Wealthy  
**Pureblood, halfblood or Muggleborn?**: Pureblood  
**Death Eater, Order Member or Neutral?**: Order Member

**Appearance**: From the first glance, it is easy to tell what family Draco was born into. He looks a lot like his father; from his eyes to his fashion it is quite clear that him and Luscious are father and son. Draco has got pale blonde hair, which he likes to refer to it as a platinum blonde since it is in the middle of both his parents hair color, it isn't fully silver blonde but it isn't sandy fully. It is usually untidy since he doesn't have time to brush it but he likes that style so its okay, his mother doesn't and when he is home she tells him to brush it. Draco's eyes are exactly like his fathers, icy blue and that is how people can tell that he is a Malfoy. He is tall for his age, and he really likes that since he doesn't want to be short. Draco's smirk is exactly like his fathers and it is always on his face. Draco does get a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Overall, Draco's looks are a lot like his father's and he is glad because of that since his father is an attractive man.

**Personality**: As a child, Draco was spoilt and arrogant, wanting every thing he wanted and he usually got it. Since he is the oldest male sibling in the family, Luscious made Draco go to get together with his father's mates, which showed Draco lacking in his father's social skills and by the end he would be found locked in his room. Draco doesn't know why he isn't that sociable since everyone else in the Malfoy family is really social. One day when Draco was locked in his room, he found an interesting book on the floor and he began reading it, and from that moment he liked reading and he demanded that his parents by him more books.

When Draco went to Hogwarts, the sorting hat took a while to sort him since he had a lot of qualities that could land him in Ravenclaw and Slytherin and in the end that hat picked Slytherin. In Slytherin, Draco came out of his shell and he became a bit meaner then he was at home but he still was into reading and become the smartest in his year. During the years, he has become a bit more social then he was back at home, only a bit because he still likes being alone. One thing that will never change is the fact that Draco wants things to go his way and that he loves to read. Since Draco's personality isn't what his father expected, Draco felt like he let his father down because his father feels a bit disappointed in him, but in the end Draco likes how he turned out and he wouldn't change it

**Likes**:  
- Reading  
- Rain  
- Being in his room  
- His family  
- Getting his own way  
- Chocolate  
- Sleeping in  
- Hogsmeade trips  
- Girls  
- Flirting  
- Staying up late  
**Dislikes**:  
- Not getting his own way  
- Crowded places  
- Failing exams  
- MudbloodsExcept Hermi  
- Being forced to do something  
- Being cold  
- Failing in general  
- Not being the smartest in his year


End file.
